


The lies between us

by squishyfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, M/M, Rejection, Secret feeling, angst???, fluff???, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy
Summary: Kim Younghoon caught up in his own lie and found himself in an arranged marriage with his own enemy, Ji Changmin.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir! Mr Kim is busy right now and he didn't want to be disturb" Changmin invited himself into the room and Younghoon just signaling his secretary to leave them alone. She just nod and close the door. 

"What a lucky day today to have the one and only heir of JCM holdings to visit here." 

"cut the crap! What have you done Kim Younghoon? Do you think it's funny? It's isn't funny anymore right now. If this is how you get back at me from humiliating you at the club last month, I did apologize already"

"woohhh! Slow down there, have a seat and can you tell me in the language I can understand?"

"Your parents came to my house and they said because you told them we're in relationship?" Younghoon snap his head towards Changmin with that unbelievable look on his face only to be greeted with a fuming Changmin. 

His train of thoughts wander to last week dinner when he visited his parents. When his parents ask him about marriage and he playfully told them he's in relationship with the heir of JCM holdings where he's fucking forgot that was his eternal enemy, Ji Changmin. And he didn't know his parents take it seriously because all this while they never bothered with whomever he date.

"You should think that we're growing older and I want you to have a sense of responsibility. Settled down and I'll hand down the company to you" that what was his father said during their dinner last week. And now, the disaster is here. 

"Look Chang-changmin I can explain. I'm just kidding with my parents and I didn't know they'll take it seriously."

"You think this is a joke? Do you think I'm a joke?"

"No, it's not like that. I'll tell my parents and I'll sort this out."

"You better be." After his last sentence he stormed out of the room. Younghoon rub his face and called his secretary over. 

"Cancel all of my appointment today. I'm going to my parents." he take his coat and rushed to his car. 

As soon as he arrived at his house, he rushed to his mom. Obviously his dad still at the office or in meeting. He didn't bother to check his dad at the company. He found his mom at the garden. Their gaze met and his mom was startled.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at office right now?" his mom ask while walking towards him. 

"Mrs. Kim, is that how you ask your one and only son when he come back home?" He chuckles and went to hug his mom. 

They sit at the garden under the gazebo. The sun is scorching hot but it's quite windy. 

"Last night we went to meet Mr. Ji. Your father is delighted to meet his old friend. Furthermore we'll become family soon. We should start discussing about your wedding." 

"Mom! Why you didn't discuss first with me? I never said I'll marry him mom" 

"But you said last time you're together with him, so you didn't plan to marry him? I never taught you like this Kim Younghoon! And our decision is final. Both family has agreed to it" 

Younghoon is in deep trouble. He didn't know his family knows Changmin's family. And whatever he said about him dating Changmin was just a lie because his family keep asking about his boyfriend and usually they'll just ignoring with whoever he date with and there's few of his ex been to the house too. He's not playboy but he didn't feel like to marry them, vow to be with them for his whole life so he just in relationship few times for few months and break up because he feels they're not the one. He's not gonna marry someone he doesn't love. Crap! Not even arranged marriage. That's sounds so lame. Now, how he gonna sort this with Changmin. He start rubbing his temple and his brows furrowed. 

  
The atmosphere tensed. Younghoon can feel the laser glare on him from Changmin. He fix his gazed on the table. He's defenseless. It's his fault that both of them in this mess now. Changmin let's out a heavy sigh and the older look at him. If it's not about this life and death matter, you'll not find Ji Changmin and Kim Younghoon in a table, let alone in a setence. They're eternal enemy. Long story short it was somewhere on their school days where Younghoon wrote a love letter but mistakenly put in Changmin's desk but Changmin decide to reject him although the letter was not for him but still Younghoon pride is hurt. No one ever rejected him before thus it makes him more hurt to receive a rejection from Changmin. And to think that he HAD a teenie tiny feelings on Changmin that time hurts him more. And their war begins since that day. 

  
"Can you exclude me when you're gonna get yourself in trouble? Why do you always need to drag me in your mess?" 

"I tried.. I told my parents I didn't want to do this but they insist-

"Why the hell in the first place you told them we're in relationship?" Younghoon gaze back on the table. Head hanging low. 

  
"Make your parents withdraw their decision before something more embarrassing happened. I'll not come to the wedding." With that ultimatum, Changmin push the chair and go out from the cafe. 

  
The preparation almost complete. It seems easier that everything almost complete. His mother was the happiest. But he's getting antsy. He haven't found a way to tell his parents yet. How did he gonna tell them that they're not gonna married and Changmin will not attend the wedding. MAYBE he can slow talk with his mother but his father is the hardest. He's been talking to merge their company with Ji holdings and be one of the biggest corporation company in the country. This stressing him out. What if both of them didn't attend the wedding? That's sounds like a suicide plan. Most likely his father will kill him. Or should he just drag Changmin on the altar? 

  
He pull his mom to the garden. He's so determined to confess it all to his mom. It's now or never. He need to do this. What if Changmin really not come to the wedding, his family will be embarrassed more, so it's better now. 

"Mom, can we called off the wedding? Please, Changmin said he won't come to the wedding. Let's just call it off now."

"Why? Did you fight with him?"

"We're always fighting, we're never in good terms. He never loved me and I not love him" His gaze shaken at the mention of him not loving Changmin.

  
Suddenly a loud thump heard as he turn his head to the source of sound and he saw his father clenched the chest. Everything buzzing and he heard his mom shouting and he come back to his sense carrying his father to the car and rushing to the hospital. 

It was second day and he's terrified to think that he'll lose his father. Partially he thinks because his father heard the conversation the other day. The Ji's family come to visit but he pay no attention. Clinging to his father's hand and praying that his father will wake up. He's not getting up from the chair nor eating. All eyes are on Changmin and he sigh heavily. He take a step towards Younghoon and drag him out of the room. 

"Are you crazy?!" Younghoon raise his voice and he tried to go back to the room. 

"No! you can't go back inside until you eat something" Changmin continue to drag Younghoon.

"How can I eat when my father is laying in between life and death because of me? You can just ignore me, since when did you care?"

"Since your mom call me his son! So now shut up and eat" Younghoon stunned by the sentence and proceed to eat the bread bought by Changmin quietly.

  
"Let's get married! Let's get married as they planned when your father is awake. But there will be no feelings or attachment. You can do whatever you want or date whoever you want and one day if we found our own way, we'll discuss back how the marriage will go. Well, it's not that hard to live with a housemate." Putting his pride aside, Younghoon thanking Changmin for saving him. And now he just need to wait and pray his father to wake up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Younghoon stares at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was styled back. His body wrapped with a tailored black suit complete with a bow tie and polished shiny black medallion toe wholecuts shoes. The good shoes will bring you to a good place. That's what his father once told him. Hopefully this will bring him to a good place. He look ready but shaking underneath the confident mask he wear. He saw his friends currently with Changmin. He sigh. His memories brought back to when Changmin decided to agree with the marriage. It's like a blessing. And then his mom calling him saying his father was awake and so here he is. 

"Are you nervous?" Hyunjae ask. They've been friends since they were in diapers. And their parents are bestfriend too. So that automatically make Hyunjae his bestman today and Hyunjae can read Younghoon like he was an open book. 

"Who will not? I'm about to be betrothed with someone I don't love too."

"Are you sure you don't love him anymore?"

"I used to love him. Listened to the tense I used Lee Jaehyun. I USED too but now not anymore!" Younghoon pout and Hyunjae just chuckles because he knows Younghoon too well. 

Changmin was dashing in his white suit. They're like a chess piece. A yin and yang that hopefully will complete and complement each other. 

Finally it's time. Younghoon walk on the aisle to the altar accompanied by Hyunjae and he saw Sangyeon with Jacob and Eric that arrived last night. He flash them a smile. On Changmin side he saw Kevin with Juyeon, Sunwoo and Haknyeon. He didn't see Chanhee in the crowd. That blonde boy must be accompanying Changmin to the altar. All of them look more happy than the groom itself. 

The double doors open again revealing Changmin with Chanhee by his side. Changmin looks so good in white suit and his hair styled back too. He flash a smile to their friends who's been waving non stop and now Changmin arrived by his side. They read their vow as well as changing rings and sealed with a kiss. Everything went so fast. Now he's married. 

The reception went well and all the guest greet them and wish for their long time happiness. Younghoon think his jaw going to dislocate with the amount of him stretching his lips today. Both of their parents announce that they give them a penthouse in the middle of the city to start their new life. Younghoon and Changmin look at each other in an expression that hard to read. 

The ride back to their new house was dead silent. Younghoon doesn't know whether to appreciate it or hate it but he guess Changmin also having a mix feelings like him right now. 

"You can take the master room, I'll be fine in the guest room." Changmin break the silence. 

"It's okay, you can take the master room. I'll be in the guest room."

"I'm tired now Younghoon. Should we sleep in the same room then?" Younghoon rush to the master room and locked the door. He's basically indebted with Changmin so he need to do whatever the younger boy said. He let out a sigh while laying on the bed that seems extra bigger this time. He looks at the other bed side where his future husband supposed to sleep. The side where Changmin supposed to sleep. He sigh again. His train of thought travels back to the moment when Hyunjae said something about him winning Changmin's heart. How can Hyunjae understand himself more than he understand himself? It doesn't make sense. Is it showing on his face that he likes Changmin? But whatever Hyunjae said playing in his mind like a broken tape. 

"If he doesn't love you, then you make him fall for you. You can't help it anymore now that you're married. You said you want to get married with someone you love. You love him still. I can see right through you Kim Younghoon. You can deceived everyone but not me. And I know Changmin too. He's not that hard to bent with. With the right amount of water and consistency, even the rock can form a dent. The water can curve a rock so does a tongue can bent a heart. Since you don't have a choice anymore, you can love him back and make him fall for you then you can go on with your dream marriage life with him." The time with Hyunjae really makes him look at the bigger picture. You can say he's lame or traditional but he only want to get married once in his life that's why he wants to get married with the person he love. 

Younghoon wake up earlier the next day. So he prepared breakfast for them. 2 cups of coffee and French toast. He look at the result of his toast and feeling proud of himself. He turn his head to the sound of footstep. He didn't expect to see Changmin with banana PJ'S and a headband and also an elephant plushie on his hands. He's walking to the fridge while yawning until he saw Younghoon looking at him. Changmin eyes grew bigger as he spotted Younghoon at the kitchen. He froze and a blush creeps up on his face. Younghoon just chuckles and said he's already prepared the breakfast and Changmin can just eat it. As Younghoon walk away because he wanna give Changmin privacy to eat , he heard Changmin asking him. 

"What if you put poison in the food and when I eat it I die?" Younghoon look at Changmin in disbelief. 

"Maybe I just put a little of love potion instead" Younghoon ruffles the younger hair while winking and walk towards his bedroom.

Changmin stunned by the action. He put his hand over his chest. Why did his heart beating so fast like it gonna jump out of the rib cage? Changmin slammed his face on the tables few times as the blush on his cheeks become more noticeable. 

They're supposed to go to honeymoon sponsored by their parents but they give thousands of reason to not go and saying they'll go once the company merge settle in. And they seem to agree with it because right now their company needs them the most. All the paperworks need to be done before they can merge their company and the works need the future CEO to be in the office on most of the days. Their life literally like a housemates. They go to work separately, only one time Younghoon did send Changmin although the boy insist to go by taxi. That was the only time Younghoon dropped Changmin at his office. They're still working in different office until the merging finish. That's when Changmin will move to Younghoon's company where they decide the administration department and the board of directors office will be. 

They have board of directors meeting today and both of them are running late because they watch the movie together. Yes! They can watch a movie together now. They still sleep in different room though. But now at least they can watch the movie together and sharing the same bowl of popcorn together. That one time when they're watching horror movie and Younghoon basically clinging on Changmin and that boy just laugh at Younghoon. So their relationship progressing that much. 

They both ran to their car until Changmin stop abruptly in front of his car. That makes Younghoon bump into the younger. 

"What the hell Changmin?"

"My car..." Changmin look at Younghoon with his doe eyes. Younghoon gaze shifted to Changmin's car and he saw the tires are flat. Changmin look at Younghoon and his car respectively. 

"I'll call the mechanic later. You can ride with me today... And also everyday." he said the last sentence with a low voice barely inaudible. 

"Thank you Younghoon! Dinner is on me tonight"

"Deal!" Younghoon smile brightly. Little did Changmin know, it was all Younghoon's work. Younghoon is the one that squeeze the air out of Changmin's tire last night. Changmin didn't have to know that but he's touched. At least Changmin now knows how to ask him for help. 

The next week when Younghoon had meeting with the supplier company he's running late because of their movie night. Changmin was startled in his sleep when he heard Younghoon screaming from next door. He rush to Younghoon's room only to meet with Younghoon's back running away to the toilet. He chuckles and went straight to the kitchen to prepare french toast and morning coffee for Younghoon. When he's done preparing the breakfast, he saw Younghoon with a pout and disheveled clothes. He smiles and get up. 

"How are you wearing a clothes worst than the kids?" Changmin is nagging while his hand unbuttoned the shirt and straighten it and button it back properly. He also help to fix Younghoon necktie. Younghoon choked on his bread.

"T-thank you" Younghoon said and he dash to the door but stop midway. He turn back to Changmin and slowly walk to him while maintaining the eye contact. The urge to kiss Changmin right now. He hesitated. He contemplating his action. As he gets closer to the younger, he just ruffles Changmin's hair. 

"Thank you for the breakfast" with that he run to the door leaving Changmin with a minor heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday. Office hour ended like 2 hours ago but Younghoon still in his office finishing the work. He look at the clock on the wall. Tonight supposed to be his movie night with Changmin but he's so exhausted. He think he catch a cold. Either from the dew or because of tiredness. He need to get back. Changmin must be waiting for him. So he tidy up the table, take his coat and go out. 

It was a tough journey to go back home. Usually it takes less than 15min to arrive. He's been shivering non stop and he feels like the world is spinning. A loud honking hurts his head more until he couldn't hear anything anymore. 

  
Usual Friday night for Changmin. After the meeting with the client he's straight away going back to home. He bought the dinner and the popcorn already. Movie night is the routine that he expected the most every Friday. He didn't know since when, but he likes Younghoon's company and despite not liking horror movie, Younghoon stay and agreed if Changmin wants to watch them. Suddenly he remembers at the memories where Younghoon knocking at his door at 2 in the morning because he can't sleep and he's scared. He giggles while remembering that. His train of thought cut off when his phone ring. 

"bbanghoon! Where are you? Why are you so late? I bought the dinner already"

"Is this the husband of this phone owner? " Changmin shocked at the strange voice asking his identity. 

"Ye-yes? Who is this? Where's Younghoon?"

"He's in hospital - car - accident" The phone fall from Changmin's hand hitting the vinyl floor. He didn't hear anything except Younghoon and accident. The two words replaying on his mind as he cried hand shaking trying to call their parents

  
As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he rushed to Younghoon's room. Younghoon was unconscious and without Changmin's eyes fix on Younghoon and he slowly walking towards him and hold his hand while crying. He didn't know why he's crying, but he's scared. What if Younghoon die? What if Younghoon never wake up again? The possibility scaring him. If he's the Ji Changmin from before this he might just ignore this and hating Younghoon or probably glad but now he think he fall in love with Kim Younghoon. 

"Changmin ah, don't cry. Younghoon is fine. They said he just fainted in the car at the traffic light because of high fever. Not that he's involved in accident. Now he's just sleeping and he'll wake up soon" Younghoon's mom pat Changmin's shoulder. And Changmin just wipe his tears as his cheeks tinted in pink colour. 

  
The next day, Younghoon is awake and feeling much better. He can be discharged at the evening. They're going back to their house, rejecting the offer from their parents to stay at their home with a promise from Changmin that he'll take a leave from office to take care of Younghoon. 

"I heard you cried a river when I was unconscious." Younghoon smiling teasingly at Changmin. Changmin cheeks heat up.

"Why did your ears so read Ji changmin?" Younghoon keep teasing the youngest while pulling Changmin's ear. 

"Shut up Kim Younghoon! Who said I'm crying?" Changmin retorted while punching Younghoon's chest lightly. 

"Mom said!" Younghoon stick his tongue out and run to his bedroom quickly before Changmin can punch him again. Perhaps he's feeling giddy knowing Changmin was worried about him till the point he cried. 

"KIM YOUNGHOON!" Changmin scream and run towards Younghoon before the taller boy close the door. With the remaining strength, he push the door and Younghoon stumbles backward falling on the luckily carpeted floor followed by Changmin fall on top of him. 

"Auch! How can you do this to a patient? I'll report this to your mom" Younghoon pout while holding his back.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just a little" Changmin try to get up but Younghoon tackle his feet and rolled Changmin on the floor. Now the position changed. Younghoon caging Changmin in between his arms. Their distance is like one kiss away. 

Suddenly they're quiet. Changmin clear his throat and Younghoon snapped back into reality. Both of them are as red as tomato. As Younghoon releasing Changmin, Changmin run to his room and closed the door. Younghoon put his hand on his chest. He can hear his heart pounding. Mayhaps Changmin heard it just now. His face flushed red as he closed the door and hide under his duvet thinking about the moment just now. 

The next morning, both of them silently agree to pretend like nothing was happen last night. It's really nothing happened last night. It's not like they're kissing right? Both of them eat their breakfast in silence. Since they are on leave until weekend they decide to go out for groceries shopping. Changmin wanted to go alone since Younghoon still feeling sick but Younghoon is stubborn and he want to tag along. So here they are now. 

  
Going groceries shopping was never this tensed. Younghoon driving the car to the supermarket and Changmin just look out through the windows while slowly humming to the song plays on the radio. 

"Did you make a list of the things that need to buy?" Younghoon break the silence among them. 

"Of course I do. You didn't?" Changmin look straight at Younghoon and he just shrugged saying he's already mentally remember it what's the thing that he needs to buy. 

"I knew it. Can you really rely on your mental notes cause as far as I concern, your mental note is the most unreliable sources." Changmin laugh while holding his stomach. 

"Don't you dare to question my ability of remembering something Ji Changmin. I've enough brain capacity to remember this simple things." Younghoon pout. 

"We'll see." Changmin still laughing while looking at Younghoon.

The trolley is almost full with their necessity. Food, frozen food, canned food, some veges, various of bread and also baguette. If anyone knows Younghoon, he's crazy of bread. If he's sulking, you can just give him his favorite bread and he'll be fine after that. Changmin is smiling at the thought of the older. He knows it when his mother in law told him. A week after their wedding. He found himself smiling at the mention of the older by their friends or at the thought of him when he's alone. Did he really fall in love with Younghoon? 

Younghoon paid for all their things after a session of bickering in the middle of the supermarket. 

"It's my responsibility, now let's go eat, I'm hungry." Younghoon push the trolley to the nearest burger shop. Changmin was stunned by the sentence and quietly says he'll pay for the food. Did Younghoon said it's responsibility to buy all those things for him? Did Younghoon mean that he is his responsibility? Ji Changmin is Younghoon's responsibility? His heart fluttering and he feels like there's a butterfly in his stomach. Is this how it feels to fall in love? He shake his head at the thought and quicken his pace to walk together with Younghoon. 

  
"You're so clumsy Kim Younghoon." Changmin chuckles. He take the tissue in front of him and wipe the corner of Younghoon's lips. Suddenly their eyes meet and Changmin was startled. He immediately push the tissue on Younghoon's lips while saying sorry. Younghoon just laugh but his heart doing a somersault by Changmin's act. 

  
It was 2 in the morning. Younghoon can't sleep. The weather is not so cold. But it feels breezy. He open the sliding door revealing the city of the lights. There's lesser car on the road. Obviously because it's freaking 2am. With a glass of warm milk he sit on the floor. The coldness of the tiles waking up his whole body making him shivering. He just staring at the moon. Beautiful. The moon looks so beautiful. And his thought run to his 'housemate'. Probably Changmin was fast asleep considering it was 2am. But a sudden voice makes him surprised.

"You didn't sleep yet?" Changmin asking while yawning cutely. 

"Can't sleep. You want milk?" Changmin just nod and Younghoon gave him his cup and he went to the kitchen to take another one. Not to forget a small blanket. He immediately wrap Changmin with the blanket and the boy mumbles thank you with a smile. 

"Why you can't sleep? Do you still have a fever?" Changmin ask while putting his hand on Younghoon's forehead. 

"No, I'm not. I don't know what I'm thinking, or maybe there's a lot or maybe I just need fresh air?" 

"Fresh air at 2 in the morning and get fever again. So much of fresh air" Changmin snort. 

"And make you worried again" Younghoon's laugh. 

"I'm not worried!" Changmin already half yelling while Younghoon just continue to giggles at the memories of Changmin worried about him. 

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight." Out of sudden Younghoon said that while looking at Changmin. Changmin look at the moon while Younghoon continue staring at Changmin. 

"It is. Should we just sleep here under the moonlight and catch a cold tomorrow?" Younghoon laugh. 

"Should we?" Younghoon eyes form a crescent moon as he reply to Changmin. 

"Did mom and dad tell you? They already book our flight ticket to Switzerland in 3 weeks?" Changmin ask. He already lean back on the sliding door feeling sleepy. 

"Yeah. I'm thinking about it too. You know, if you feel burden by this, we don't have to go. We can create some other excuses later too. But I'm thinking maybe we can spend some time for vacation after all the hectic months at the office. I don't know. I'll respect your decision. It's up to you." As Younghoon finish his sentence he turn his head to Changmin only to be meet with a sleeping Changmin. No wonder he didn't get any reply. Younghoon smile while taking the cup from Changmin's hand. Then he carefully carrying Changmin to his bed. After he tuck Changmin under the duvet he sit on the bed side staring at Changmin peacefully sleeping while hugging his elephant plushie. After some time, he get up and put his lips on Changmin's forehead while mumbling goodnight.

Changmin's lips curved upwards in his sleep. 

Younghoon said he'll come home late tonight as he'll drop off to his parents house. So Changmin was bored alone at home. It's been awhile he's feeling bored and lonely. Usually he'll hanging out with his friends or at least Younghoon is there to accompany him whether for late night snacks or late night movie. Suddenly he feels a void in his heart. It's not that he didn't used to be alone, but he's getting used to the older presence whether in this house or in his life. He turn on the TV and open a random movie just as background sound so it doesn't feel too lonely. He quietly sit back on the sofa staring at the screen but not paying a single attention to the movie until one sentence caught his ears. 

_'The moon looks so beautiful tonight'_

_'I'm sorry Ren, I've a boyfriend'_

  
The sentence seems familiar. Wait! Why the girl response to the sentence is like that? What's the meaning of the sentence. He took out his phone and start google-ing. 

The moon looks so beautiful tonight used by a Japanese poet to express their love to someone. 

Wait! Did Younghoon confessing to him or he just literally mean that moon on that night is beautiful. What is this Younghoon? I'm getting confused. He heard the passcode being pressed and quickly he turn off the TV and run to his bedroom. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about Younghoon to find even a little signal that Younghoon likes him. Suddenly he heard a knock before the door being pushed.

"Are you asleep? Mom and Dad send their regards to you saying they miss you." Changmin smiling remember the kind and loving his mom in law. 

"Let's visit them anytime soon" Changmin said and Younghoon just nod. 

"Do you remember our flight is this weekend? Let's drop by our parents house before that. 

"Ah! Yes! Let's do that." Changmin just nod while playing with his plushie. 

  
"Switzerland still so beautiful!" Changmin mesmerized by the scenery. Now they're in the train to Lauterbrunnen. They'll spend 2 days there before moving back to the main city.

The village is so beautiful and they went to the most of the famous place including the 2 waterfalls suggested by the local citizen and now they're on their way back to the main city. 

  
"bbanghoon! Let's go to the beach tonight. They said it was like a festival at night." Changmin excitedly asking Younghoon to go together. It's not that he can't go alone. But he's used to ask Younghoon to go with him. 

"Sure, let's eat first before we go" Changmin just nod. 

As they arrived at the beach, there was lot of people. There's a lot of food too. They bought some bread. Yes bread again because Younghoon likes it and they walk to the quieter side of the beach. There's few people only. Then they found a perfect place to sit facing the sea. It was dark far from the crowd. 

"Didn't you said you wanna go to the festival?" Changmin just grin. 

"I am but not anymore" Changmin laugh while looking at the sea. 

"I love this. I always love beach at night. It feels calm and serene." Younghoon just agreed. 

"You want to stroll closer to the water?" Changmin excitedly nod. They get up and walk closer to the water. Changmin giggles echoing around the beach everytime the water hits him. Younghoon think that's the best music in his ears. 

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight" Younghoon said while staring at Changmin lovingly. 

"I love you too bbanghoon!" Younghoon snap his head looking at Changmin with wide eyes. Changmin just smiles. 

"I hope I'm not reading it wrong" Changmin giggles nervously and Younghoon just laugh while pulling the younger into his embrace.

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight, Ji Changmin!" Changmin closed his eyes as he feels a pair of warm lips on his own and he's smiling in the kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to update this tomorrow but since Changmin A to the Boyz was out, so here we are. Please give him lots of love! 🥺  
> Thank you for reading! 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't beta read this yet. Ignore the grammatical error and typo. Have a nice day! 🤗


End file.
